


Ticket Back Home

by Florella82



Category: bts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florella82/pseuds/Florella82
Summary: Jimin x Reader"Your mind went blank as you succumbed to the unfamiliar, yet comfortable feeling, of free falling through universes."You always knew you wanted to be a wanderer, and when your father let you go through the portal and travel to a different universe, you knew your destiny had been fulfilled. That was until you met Park Jimin, and found a new destiny.So this is my first ever fanfic y'all, criticism is welcomed here. There'll probably be loads of mistakes lmao sorry, but I just got an idea and went with it. If anyone has any tips or anything then please tell me, I could use it





	1. Wanderer

It was finally the day you had been waiting for. 

You tried desperately to hide the pure rush of excitement that coursed through your body as your father said those fated words. "You can take the portal."

You would've squealed in excitement if only the reason why you were taking the portal wasn't so serious. You're father had a life threatening illness and you needed to go across the universe to retrieve the cure. You see, your father was a wanderer, a person who travelled to different universes; pretty cool right? At least, that's what you thought. 

Ever since you could remember you'd always wanted to go through the massive blue vortex, it was as if it was calling your name, luring you to just walk straight through it. You were so close to doing that one day; at about the age of seven, your naïve self had almost put your arm through before your father had come rushing in pulling you harshly away. The stern lecture you received after had eliminated any further attempt of trying to walk through the portal again, however it was always at the back of your mind, unconsciously nagging you to do what you desired most.

Your father now put his frail hand in yours, giving you a piece of crumpled paper, "Don't lose this piece of paper, whatever you do, it's your ticket back home." 

You give him a confident nod, gazing at his wrinkled face, imprinting his features into your mind. Who knew when you would see him again? 

"Don't worry Father," you said with a bright smile that reached all the way up to your E/C eyes, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm not a little 5 year old anymore."

He returned your expression with a bright smile of his own "I'll miss you. Don't go getting yourself killed." You laughed and exaggeratedly rolled your eyes, "I'll try my best not to."

After a long hour of packing all the necessary things you would need, you took one last look at your father.

"I'll be back soon, ok? Don't miss me too much."

He hugged you tightly, as if he didn't want to let go, a lone tear falling from his eye, "Now go, before I change my mind."

You exchanged a last glance with him and took off down the colourful hallway; your mum had always enthused about having colour everywhere, it was part of her personality. The only memories you had of her was her wearing a vibrant red and orange dress, singing along to an old cheery song you couldn't remember the name of, and dancing with you, well, trying to help you not to trip over your own two feet. You were always so mesmerised by her, watching her perfect hair sway and her beautiful face make the best expressions, thinking she was the most ethereal human being on the earth.

You tried to stop the tears threatening to roll down your face as you started to walk down the cracked stairs. You just missed her so much.

'Now's not the time Y/N' you mentally scolded yourself; you didn't want to ruin the precious moment you had been waiting for forever. 

Setting your bag down recklessly on the basement table, you searched for the ancient key your father always used to open up the portal. As soon as the key was tightly clasped in your hand, a sense of utter contentment rushed through your body like a flood. An unconscious smile made its way onto your lips as you started up the portal. It seemed like a second nature to you, after watching your father do it so many times before his trips.

You took a deep breath and felt the call of the portal as it changed to the light blue colour you had seen so many times in your dreams. Today you wouldn't ignore your destiny anymore, you knew you were made to be a wanderer.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive. Everything seemed to be going so well until you found yourself at a dead end.

Your mind went blank as you succumbed to the unfamiliar, yet comfortable feeling, of free falling through universes. Your whole body went numb, H/L hair whipped across your face, blinding you temporarily. All doubts and problems had been wiped clean from your mind for those few precious seconds. Glee racked through your body as a dizzy feeling entered your brain, leaving you entirely breathless. It was so surreal, everything you had been expecting, yet not expecting at all, right there in front of your eyes.

It all ended much quicker than you would've wanted.

One moment, you were inside the vortex, enjoying the feeling of having no responsibilities and simply falling, and now you had somehow been dropped off outside. No, wait. Rephrase that sentence; you had somehow been dropped of inside.

"No no no, I wasn't meant to end up in someone's house." Mentally face palming yourself, you took in your surroundings. High ceilings, matching furniture, expensive looking ornaments; this certainly was someone that valued the good things in life. Quietly walking over to the window by the cream coloured sofa, you took a look outside. 

Great. 

You were about three storeys high, not the most ideal situation, you must admit.

Huffing in annoyance, you were about to back away from the window, but your eyes found the most beautiful view. Vibrant green grass painted the ground for as far as the eye could see. Little sprouts of different coloured flowers were dotted here and there, but that wasn't what caught your interest.

It was the sun; a gorgeous lilac colour, giving everything a tint of purple, but not too much.

Your mum would've loved it here.

When two minutes had passed, you shook your head to free yourself of your hypnotised gaze, getting back to the tough situation at hand. Turning around swiftly, you judged your options. Either jumping out of the window to plummet to your death, which was an option you weren't very fond of, or sneaking your way out of this house. You could always find the owner and chat with him, but judging from the classy furniture, you were sure he wouldn't be too thrilled about having a random stranger just turn up in his house. 

Damn your father for not telling you where you would end up, or how to deal with people from different universes.

Deciding that you would suck up all of your courage and try to sneak out, you looked around for any potential weapons, a cricket bat would be a great help right now. After scouring the room with no luck at finding anything remotely useful, apart from a complete series of Friends in the cupboard drawer, who knew they had it in this universe as well, you cautiously approached the door, deciding to wing it.

Just as you had placed your hand on the brown door handle, faint sounds could be heard from down the hallway. Frozen in shock, you stood there, deciphering that the sounds were voices and they were, in fact, getting louder. "This can't be happening!" Silently cursing to yourself you removed yourself slowly from the door, searching frantically for a place to hide. Deciding that the well-furnished sofa was the most suitable place, you ducked under just as the door handle twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lmao thanks for reading the second chapter, please tell me if it's really boring. Also if anyone has any tips plzzzz shareeee


	3. An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is the stranger so hot?

Fear spread through your frozen body like poison as the creak of the door warned you that it had opened. Steady footsteps could be heard walking across the mahogany floor. Crouching stiffly behind the couch you awaited your future.

What if he found you? What if he-  
"You do know I can see you, right? You really need to improve your hiding skills." You could distinctly hear the smirk in the strangers' voice.

Crap.

Taking a deep calming breath, you cautiously stood up, turning around. Your breath hitched in your throat as you took in the mysterious man's features.

This definitely wasn't what you expected. You could tell he was from a different universe; no one in yours looked this gorgeous. He unconsciously flicked back his blond hair, smiling at you sweetly, causing you to melt slightly.

You felt like an idiot, staring at him so intently, mouth agape, thinking that you were witnessing an angel right in front of your eyes. Mouth opening and closing similar to a goldfishes, you tried to form a coherent sentence.

A chuckle broke out of the strangers' plump lips- oh my god his lips looked so good- "My name's Jimin." He held out a hand to you expectantly.

"Y-Y/N." You took his hand in yours and shook it firmly, despite feeling like you were about to collapse under his gaze any minute. 'Pull yourself together Y/N, now is not the time to drool over a stranger.'

"You're a wanderer, right?" Jimin let go of your hand, placing it in his jean pocket. How did he know that?

"Uh yeah, I didn't mean to intrude or anything, I was just hoping I'd be able to get out without causing any trouble." You nervously scratched the back of your neck, pulling your eyes away from his perfect figure and onto the floor, suddenly interested in the endless swirl of patterns.

He smiled again, the smile lighting up his whole face "You don't need to go yet, I could introduce you to a few of my friends if you want, and we could show you around the place a bit. I've never seen you before so I'm assuming that you've never come to Meraki before," A curious glint entered his warm brown eyes.

A small smile crawled across your lips. You couldn't deny that you did need a few tour guides to show you around and inform you about the culture here. What if something normal you did back at home was considered offensive here? Knowing you, you would probably get arrested for walking the wrong way on the first day.

Also, if they were as good looking as Jimin, the trip would be a lot more interesting. 'nO. Remember why you're here Y/N!'

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed for a while?" You looked back up at Jimin hopefully, getting blown away by his beauty once again.

"Sure, follow me, I'll introduce you to the boys. Don't worry, we get a few wanderers coming through the portal," he nodded at the portal behind you, "a lot; they'll know how to behave. Although, we haven't had a girl as pretty as you come through." He sent a wink in your direction, causing all the blood in your body to rush to your cheeks. 

A smirk grew on his face at your reaction, unbeknownst to you. You had no experience on how to deal with compliments. Mumbling a small 'thanks' in return, and retrieving your bag, you followed Jimin's form through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: if you're still here after 3 chapters then I applaud you lmao, you've made it through my crap story.


	4. Knight in Shining Designer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why is he so cute when he tries to cheer you up

Jimin's PoV  
She was interesting.  
Most of the wanderers that usually came through I couldn't stand at all, but she was different.

I don't know if it was the way she nervously talked or how she unconsciously tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear, there was just something different.

Something that attracted me to her.

Your PoV  
Your eyes widened in shock as you trailed after Jimin down the hallway.

You knew the house was big, but not this big.

You wondered how someone couldn't get lost, even after living here for years. The owner of this place must be hella rich.

You tried to close your mouth in time of Jimin looking back at you, checking to see if you were still following even if he could hear the soft tap of your shoes against the marble floor behind him. Turning his head back around, he allowed a grin to grow on his face at the dumbfounded expression you held. It was mildly amusing to him.

Staring out through the windows double the size of yourself, a sense of peace washed over you, something about the sun instantly calmed your overwhelming nerves. However, they were never truly gone, they were just at the back of your mind, taunting you playfully.

What if Jimin's so called 'friends' weren't as understanding as him?

What if they thought you were just a nuisance and they wouldn't spend their precious time helping you out?

What if one of them tried to-

"What are you thinking about back there?"

You quickly swivelled your head away from the windows and to Jimin's form. A look of curiosity laced his perfect features, causing his eyebrows to furrow the tiniest fraction. He looked so cute when he di- stOP IT.

"NotHinG." You said in a sing-song voice, a nervous chuckle escaping your lips.

A small smile graced his features, "Well, you better get your worries out now, because we're almost there."

Butterflies erupted in your stomach, and you brought your fingernails up to your lips, biting at them. It was a habit you had picked up whenever you got anxious.

The smile on Jimin's face had now been replaced with a look of concern and he stopped suddenly, turning his body fully to face you.

"You don't need to feel so worried, I promise they'll behave."

You looked him in the eyes, an action you instantly regretted. A whole new set of butterflies erupted in your stomach, but for a very different reason.

You slowly nodded your head up and down, not trusting yourself to speak. He mistook your lack of answer for something else and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time, okay? I'll be your knight in shining designer."

A giggle passed your lips at the last statement, brightening your mood considerably. You could tell that he was trying to cheer you up and that made you feel even better.

"Thanks Jimin, I don't know what I'd do without my knight in shining designer."

A full blown smile came to his face as he noticed your mood brighten, and he took his surprisingly soft hand in yours to lead you through the door.

A hurricane of emotions came over you as his hand clasped around yours, making it seem a lot smaller in comparison (which he secretly loved), sending sharp tingles all the way up your arm. Fighting off the emotions as if they were the black plague, you continued walking along, refusing to acknowledge the unsteady rhythm of your heart.

You were terrified that Jimin would be able to sense your heart rate pick up, and your hands becoming increasingly more and more sweaty. If he did, he did a very good job at hiding it.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe Hoseok is a little too enthusiastic about this

The door squeaked loudly as Jimin lead me in. Man it needed oiling.

Three tall, muscular figures were crouching over a well-furnished table. Butterflies were still flying in your stomach at the fact of meeting new people, you were never one for social situations, or maybe it was the fact that Jimin's hand was still in yours.

I highly doubt it that was the first option.

Jimin cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the slender figures.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you caught sight of their faces. These were no humans.

They were Gods.

A smug smirk grew across the youngest looking's features as he drank in my nervous state. He clearly sensed my discomfort.

The one with the cute dimples strolled our way, smiling even brighter when he noticed my hand in Jimin's.

"The name's Namjoon, but you can call me RM if you want." He held out his large for yours to take, accompanied with a small yet noticeable wink.

You wouldn't be able to survive these few days if all the men here were as big as flirts as the two you had already met.

You shook Namjoon's hand timidly, sending him a small smile and incoherently mumbling your name.

"And this is Jungkook," he gestured to the young looking boy who gave a small bow, "and Hoseok" Namjoon pointed to the one that looked to be deep in thought, paying you no mind. It looked like he hadn't even realised you had entered the room yet.

You sent them both a bow and small wave, well to Jungkook at least who was actually conscience of your presence.

Namjoon turned to Jimin, "A wanderer?" It wasn't much of a question as it was a statement, but Jimin still nodded in confirmation.

"I told her we would be able to show her around, since she's new and all. Jungkook, stop looking at her like that."

You instantly looked up in time to see Jimin scowl at the man you assumed was Jungkook, catching his eyes quickly avert away and a small blush to creep across his cheeks.

"Sorry Hyung." Was the muffled reply you heard pass his lips. 

The man at the back that had been silent this whole time finally seemed to notice your presence. His eyes widened in excitement, and he got up to his feet like a little 5 year old and walked - no – ran up to you, engulfing you in a massive hug leaving you breathless and entirely shocked.

You could hear Namjoon and Jimin sighing in unison as they took in your helpless state. 

The mysterious man that just attempted to hug you to death finally spoke up with a bright smile on his face, lighting up not just his face, but the entire room; he could definitely give the sun a run for its money. "we fiNALLY HAVE A NEW PERSON, YOu don't know how boring it is being with these idiots all day, they have about the mental IQ of a fish!"

Well, that was a memorable first sentence.

"hEY!!! That's not true, Hoseok, I have a have a higher IQ than all of you morons put together!" a very offended looking Namjoon spoke up.

A few seconds later a fully-fledged argument was occurring.

You managed to shuffle over to Jimin, whispering "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much, they always get like this whenever Yoongi isn't around, I guess they have no fear factor to stop them when he's away."

"And I'm guessing that Yoongi also lives here?" you send him an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, there's a few others that aren't here at the moment, but you'll be able to meet them soon, don't worry." He sent you smile that made your heartbeat stop for a few seconds.

"Well, I better show you your room, you must be exhausted after all the travelling."

That was true actually, your brain hadn't allowed you to realise how tired you were, and as soon as you thought that, your legs almost gave way from fatigue.

You nodded thankfully, letting Jimin take your bag and lead you to your new room.

Hopefully you didn't have to share with any of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, I know it’s not a very good story but I’m really greatful to the people who actually take some time and read it lmao, you don’t know how much it means to me


	6. Hospitality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone may have a small fetish for Mario, you are not too sure

About five minutes later, but which ironically seemed like five hours to you, after endlessly taking multiple turns, Jimin finally stopped in front of you. Sighing in relief, you barely managed to keep your legs up from under you, as they dangerously threatened to give way and crash your body to the ground.

Although, you wouldn't have minded that, the carpet did look pretty soft, however you would've died of embarrassment from letting Jimin witness it.

Maybe best to stay standing for now.

"Here we are." Jimin put his hand on the door handle, "Don't mind the mess; this is actually one of my friend's rooms, but he should be gone for a solid few days, so don't worry about having to share a room anytime soon"

Oh great. I would have to take one of the boys' rooms.

You'd think from how big this place was that they'd have at least one spare room, especially if they usually get wanderers from time to time.

No, don't be disrespectful. This wasn't how your parents raised you Y/N.

Wait. Did he say 'anytime soon'? so he actually expected you to share a room with one of them in the distant future? No, he couldn't have. Or...

Looks like you'll have to be ever quicker in getting that cure, although you doubt you would be able to snatch it in a matter of days. You weren't that intelligent.

Swallowing down your slight nervousness, you anxiously walked in after Jimin.

Stopping dead as soon as you stepped foot in the room, you tried to hold back your laughter.

Mario toys.

Mario toys everywhere.

Now that is definitely not what you were thinking of when you pictured a grown man, or at least what you thought was a grown man's room. Was this a joke?

You quickly turned to Jimin, noting that if you stayed silent in your thoughts for too long, he would probably consider you weird.

"Er thanks Jimin, it's....interesting." You gave him a small smile which was all you could manage through your almost laughing state. It was unbelievably hard to stay in control.

He smiled back, it was a good thing you were getting used to his unearthly beauty because if you weren't you would be on the floor right now wallowing in his perfectness.

"No problem; my room's just down the hall from here so if you need anything just call me," he threw you a wink, causing the familiar red tinge to colour your cheeks, "and you're welcome to anything in the kitchen, apart from Jungkook's apple juice, he can get pretty overprotective. You'll be fine on your own, right?" A slight crinkle formed on his forehead which you fought against yourself from smoothing away with your index finger.

You wondered how he would react if you said you wanted him to stay. Would he actually spend the night with you? Must. Resist. The. Blush.

"Yah yah, I'll be fine, no need to worry." You sent him a genuine look of appreciation, which proceeded to smoothen his forehead back up again.

"If you say so." He slowly backed away to the door. "See you in the morning Y/N"  
The way his name rolled effortlessly off your tongue caused you to feel things you had never felt before.

Confusion played a major part. Why was he so kind to you?

After listening to the sound of his steps slowly fade away from your hearing, you sighed and belly-flopped onto the bed. The softness of it totally made up for the Mario toys.

Who even had this many Mario toys in their bedroom? That was a question you would absolutely have to ask the owner of this room. You hoped it wasn't Yoongi, he wasn't described as the most friendly person in the world. However, imagining such an anti-social man to have a varied collection of Mario toys only caused the hysterics to start up all over again.

Too tired to start unpacking what little clothes you brought with you, you curled up in the King sized bed, wrapping yourself up as a little burrito.

As much as you tried to find sleep, god knew you needed it, you're brain was too hyperactive. Thoughts and feelings raced through your mind like there was no tomorrow.

Everything just seemed to fall too perfectly into place.

Could you trust these beautifully attractive men?

Were you actually just dreaming and your father never really allowed you to use the portal?

Why were you so trusting of Jimin when you only just met him, he could easily be a murderer or something. Somehow, some part of you told you that he wasn't; there must be at least some good people in the universe, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate anyone reading this. Y’all are quEENS


	7. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is yummy, but maybe not as much as pancakes

Opening your eyes, confusion was the first emotion that made its way to your mind. Where the hell were yo-

Oh.

Your memory came bombarding back to you, almost giving you head rush by its sudden appearance, but at least you now knew where you were.

Checking the Mario themed clock next to you on the bedside table told you that it was well past breakfast time. Never in your life had you slept in this late, you must've been tired last night.

Deciding to stop being so lazy, you got out of bed, yawning and stretching, only to hear your stomach rumble in return. You hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday lunchtime, and even that was just a small sandwich. Should you try and find Jimin's room so he could lead you to the kitchen? You didn't really want to disturb him, but you thought that that was the best option since you really didn't feel like getting lost in this labyrinth on an empty stomach.

Quickly changing into a different outfit, you hesitantly took a step out of the door. Silence ensued. You should've been used to the silence by now, since your dad always left you on your own to go travelling, but something about this silence slightly unsettled you.

Cautiously putting one foot in front of the other, wincing whenever a floorboard creaked under you, you went on your search to find Jimin's room, or really any source of life. 4 minutes later you were close to giving up, choosing to navigate through the house on your own to find something to feed you. That was until your ears detected sound.

Following your hearing, it lead you to a cream coloured door. A muffled sound could be heard from the inside; it seemed familiar to you. You knocked on it loudly, praying to every god out there that the door belonged to Jimin. You weren't as comfortable with any of the others as you were with him.

No answer.

You knocked on it again, your stomach growling impatiently. 

The muffled sound stopped suddenly, and was replaced with a patter of feet touching the floor.

Mentally preparing yourself for anyone to open the door, you sighed in relief when it was flung open and you met the eyes of Jimin. However, your victory was short-lived.

It was Jimin. A barely clothed Jimin.

Your eyes widened in shock as you drank him in with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, leaving nothing for the imagination.

Spluttering and mumbling apologies profusely, you quickly brought your palms up to your eyes, feeling your cheeks rapidly heating up.

"Hey Y/N," you could tell he was enjoying this. Fricking sadist. How could he sound so nonchalant about this?

"hiYa jIMinN, I just nEeded yOu to shoW me the wAy to tHe kiTchEn," you had never heard your voice go that high before. All you could think of were those perfect abs and V line. uGHh. You guaranteed the image would be stitched in your mind forever.

"Yeah sure, wait here, I'll just go get changed, you can come if u want to though." why woULD HE SAY THAT. You bet your life he was finding your flustered state amusing.

"Nah I'm goOd, thanks for the offer." you tried so hard to make your voice even but that was pretty hard at this exact moment.

"Suit yourself." Hearing the door softly shut was your queue to finally remove your hands from your eyes.

Jimins POV  
Why was she so cUTE when she was flustered? It just made me want to embarrass her like that more.

Maybe I could do that.

She's only going to be around for a little while, why not have my fun now, maybe I could even convince Jungkook to get in on it.

Throwing on some jeans and a button up t shirt, I decide to undo a few buttons, showing just enough of my chest to send that adorable red colour to Y/N's cheeks again.

This was going to be a fun few weeks.

Your POV  
Was he trying to kill you or something?

As soon as he walked through the door with that shirt on, you had a permanent blush on your face. You'd found him attractive before, but after witnessing him in just a flimsy towel on, you couldn't keep your eyes off of him.

"You okay, Y/N?" he glanced at you with a smirk playing on his lips, noticing your unavoidable stare.

"Hmmm?" Shocked out of your silent reverie, you cursed yourself for getting too caught up in Jimin's perfectness.

"I said," he spoke every word with deliberate slowness, causing you to roll your eyes dramatically, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little hungry, are we almost there?" Just as the words left your mouth, you and Jimin turned a familiar corner, and you came face to face with the kitchen.

"Does this answer your question?"

Your stomach rumbled in reply, and you shot a look of apology to where you thought Jimin was standing. However, Jimin was already stood in front of the fridge, scanning the insides for anything decent.

“Pancakes?” He looked at you expectantly, a perfect eye brow raised. 

As soon as he said the word you felt your mouth water.

He took in your ravenous state, “I guess that’s a yes then.”

He quickly got to work, and the only thing you could do was sit idly by at the dining table, watching him work skilfully. You only hoped that the pancakes tasted as good as they smelt.

You thanked the lords as Jimin finally finished up, placing all six, yEs I said six, pancakes on the plate and slathering them with Nutella (sorry if you don’t like Nutella lmaoo)

Taking the plate from him and thanking him as if you were a homeless person given food for the first time, you dug in. Good news, Jimin was as good a cook as he was looking.

About halfway through your meal Jimin joined you, sitting down across from you with a slice of toast. You frowned at how little he had given himself but continued eating, the pancakes washing away your worries.

You hadn’t even noticed the sound of footsteps behind you, causing you to jump in shock as Jungkook came into your sight.

“Sorry Y/N!! Didn’t mean to scare you.” He chuckled at your shocked state but stopped short when he caught sight of Jimin glaring daggers at him. Someone was a little overprotective.

“I-it’s okay oppa.” You saw him noticeably wince at the term of respect you had given him.  
“Please, just call me Jungkook.” He started off in the direction of the fridge.

“Okay then Jungkook.” You shrugged, deciding to respect his wishes, although you had no idea why he wouldn’t want to be called oppa.

“You finished Y/N?” You turned toward the source of the voice only to find Jimin standing up next to you, hand waiting to be given your plate.

“Thanks again Jimin.” you say handing him your plate, and then fidgeting with your fingers. What were you gonna do now?

After Jimin had put away the dishes he asked “Are you ready to go?”

To go? Go where?

“What do you mean?” You stared at him, fuzzled.

“You didn’t think we’d just stay at home for your first day here?” He smiled at your confused look and continued, “I promised you I’d show you around didn’t I?”

Now that rang a bell, but you didn’t think it would be so soon.

“I waNT TO COME!” Jumping for the second time today, you turned to look at the new voice.

Hoseok.

Jimin sighed tiredly, as if this was expected. “Fin-“   
“Am I allowed to come as well hyung?” Not Jungkook as well.

Jimin looked at me, exasperated, “If that’s okay with Y/N, then you all can come.” He shot you a look as if to say ‘don’t you dare say yes’, which was what you were about to do, however the idea of revenge looked a lot better. He knew what he was doing to you earlier on, and you had to make him know that you weren’t some naïve little girl.

“Of course you guys can come!” You turned to Hoseok and Jungkook with a bright smile on your lips, which was only adding to Jimin’s annoyance.

“yAY” they both said in unison. Geez they reminded you of a couple of five year olds.

“I’ll go gET NAMJOON!” Hoseok dashed off to some unknown place to get the older member.

You sent a look of triumph over to Jimin’s direction, smugness was rolling off of you like waves. He simply rolled his eyes and smiled deceitfully back. 

He was planning something to get you back and you knew it. It was only a matter of time before he put it into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my longest chapter yet lol 1498 words boyooo, damnit two words off of 1500, oh well.  
> Thanks again if you're reading this you don't know how much it means to meeee


	8. Chapter 8 - A Date?

After gathering everything that you all needed, you and Jimin decided to wait in one of the many living rooms in the house. Waiting for everyone else let you wallow in your own thoughts, this would be the first time you would step outside of this house and into this new world. 

It kind of scared you.

You'd only seen that the sun was a different colour, and the men seemed to be more beautiful, you wondered what else would be different. You hoped that the women weren't as good looking as the men, or you would refuse to go out again, as you would only look like a toad in comparison.

You decided to voice out your thoughts, to the person next to you, hoping they didn't sound too weird. "Hey Jimin, what else is different around here?" 

He gave you a questioning look, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a different universe to mine, I'm trying to get used to it; so far all I've noticed is that the sun is a different colour to my world's, and that the men are wa-" crap, you shouldn't have said that. You hope that he won't catch up on it.

"Sorry, I didn't get that last part." Jimin gave you a small smirk as if he knew what you were about to say. "But you shouldn't be asking me about this stuff, Namjoon is the only guy that knows about the other universes, I've tried to listen to some of his theories but I end up zoning out about 5 seconds in." After seeing your anxious state he added, "Don't worry though, I don't think that there's that much a difference to your world, only a few small minor things." He gave u a bright smile which washed away all doubt in your mind, you would be able to do this.

"Is everyone ready?" Namjoons voice could be heard from another room close to the one you and Jimin were waiting in.

A chorus of "yes'" could be heard and everyone walked outside.

You climbed into the car after Jungkook, Jimin following suit behind. You never thought being sandwiched between two hot guys would be so uncomfortable, you tried to ignore their arms gently brushing against yours every now and then.

"Where are we going?" You had only just realised no one had told you the location in which you would be taken to. For all you knew, they could be dropping you off to your death.

"Just to the local town, nowhere dangerous, Y/N, don't worry." Namjoon replied from the driving seat, sending you a dimpled smile through the mirror. 

"You're gonna love where we're going for lunch, not that you need anymore food after the size of that breakfast," Jimin added, resulting in you punching him playfully on the arm, and him feigning pain. "Don't talk to precious Y/N like that, we don't wanna chase her away!" Hoseok pouted from the front seat, crossing his arms and reminding you of a small child in need of protecting.

A few minutes of playful jokes later, the car finally stopped. Praise the lord, you needed to stretch your legs.

Taking the first few steps outside was like an anti-climax. Nothing about the town was different. You at least wanted a small change from your world, it's the main reason why you wanted to become a wanderer, to see what other worlds had to offer. But there was nothi-oH. 

A short, black-haired woman came into your view, brightly coloured shopping bags hanging on her petite arm. But the bags weren't what drew your attention, it was her face.

Gorgeous was an understatement, in fact, every word that meant beautiful didn't fit the description of this woman.

She had brilliant long eyelashes, bright blue eyes that reminded you of the full moon on a clear night. Everything about her was perfect, not a feature out of place.

Maybe that was the thing about this world. Everyone born here was a descendant of Aphrodite.

However one question coursed through your mind.

Why couldn't you be born here? Why did you have to have such plain features? Sure, on earth many people called you beautiful, and you had plenty admirers, but you were no match for the beauty on this planet.

A surge of jealousy rushed through you like the plague; you tried to suppress it, wanting to be the bigger person.

A hand waved in front of your face, shocking you out of your reverie.

"Yoohoo, Y/N, you with us?" Jimin's face peered down at mine, concern lingering on his features.

"Yah yah." You wave his hand away, trying to forget the concern he had for you. It was stupid to think he cared for you when he could care for someone else who looked...better than you.

"Where to now?" You question, wondering what place Jimin was talking about earlier in the car that you would apparently 'love'.

Jimin leaned in close to your ear, so close that you could feel his soft breath tickle your skin. "This is the part where we drop the others."

A look of confusion crossed your face, "What exactly do you mean by," you glanced at the others, talking amongst eachother joyfully, "'dropping the others'?"

A cheeky smile lit up Jimins face, making you slightly scared about what unpredictable plan he had conjured up in his head. 

"Well," he started, lightly grabbing your arm and beginning to take slow steps forward, "all we need to do is slowly ease away, so they don't realise."

"But why?" you continue to step with him, wondering whether you should trust him. His steps grew faster, we were quite far away from them now, "I'll explain when we get there."   
Why was he acting so shady? Was something wrong? Even though common sense told you that you shouldn't trust him, your legs still kept moving forward with his.

The others were simply blurs in the distance now, you could barely just make out Hoseok's red hair. Letting yourself look around, you drank in the vibrant colours around you, everything seemed to be illuminated. Even though it looked like Earth, it had a certain bright vibe that you couldn't resist, and a smile made its way to your lips. You only just realised that yours and Jimins arms were linked together comfortably, it was like a perfect fit. You fought the blush threatening to spread across your cheeks.

"We're here." You looked up to the building Jimin had stopped you at. It was a small, yellow cafe that looked extremely inviting. You looked at Jimin in curiosity. He lightly pulled you along again, sending you a knowing smile, not telling you what was so special about this certain cafe.

A small bell rung against the door as it was opened by Jimin. He let go of your arm and waited for you to walk inside, a wide grin on his face as he watched you. Walking in, you surveyed your surroundings, confusion apparent on your face again as you heard a small bark.

No. Way.

A dog cafe. He had taken you to a dog cafe.

A wide smile spread across your face, and you covered your mouth with your hand as a small dog came up to you.

so cuTE.

Jimins POV

I closed the door softly behind me, keeping my eyes glued to Y/N the whole time. 

She looked so adorable, I could watch her smile like this all day. It was weird, whenever I came here, my whole focus would be on the dogs, but now the only thing in my focus is her.

I watch her tenderly pick up a grey puppy and bring it to her beautiful face, pure joy radiating off her. My heart melts at the sight of her rubbing her noise against his, laughing happily.

Her eyes meet mine as she brings the dog to her chest, hugging it the same way I want to hug her.

But I can't.

She's a wanderer, one day she'll leave, never to be seen again.

I don't think my I will be able to take another heartbreak, I've already made the mistake of falling in love with a wanderer before.

I force a smile on my face, maybe she won't notice my inner conflict.

I sit down at a table near the window, picking up a black and white puppy and gesturing for her to join me. 

I gently stroke the puppy to calm my nerves, feeling its small body lie down on my lap.

Your POV

"So, are you gonna tell me why we left the others or not?" Despite just wanting to play with the smol puppy in your arms, your curiosity still got the best of you. It always does.

"Well," Jimin takes a breath, sweeping back the hair that had managed to get in his eyes, "I really wanted to take you somewhere where no one would interrupt us, and we'd just be together. If Hobi, Jungkook and Namjoon were here I'd feel like we wouldn't be able to talk properly, and you see Y/N, I really want to get to know you." He avoided my eyes, and instead focused on the puppy on his lap, scratching it behind the ears.

So, was he saying that he wanted to take you on....a date? 

Heat rushed across your face and you forgot about the little puppy in your arms, and instead thought of what to say back. Why would he want to bring you, in particular, on a date, when there were many other good looking women in this world?

"S-so, you wanted us to be on our own?" Like a date?

"Y-yeah." He faced his head down, but not before you saw the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. Adorable.

After an hour of at first slightly awkward, but then comfortable talk, you got to know a little bit more about Jimin.

You found that his friends were like his brothers and that they've known each other ever since they were young. He never once mentioned his family.

He asked you why you came here, if you had a purpose. You thought he had the right to know.

You told him everything.

From your dad's life threatening illness, to you coming to his world to seek out the cure. You wouldn't be working on getting the cure alone anymore, you have him with you. That thought warmed your heart.

Halfway through the peaceful silence of you and Jimin sitting contently together, playing with the puppies, a loud noise emerged.

You should've known your peace would be broken sometime.

"yaH!!!1! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU PABO'S, WHY'D YOU TAKE OFF LIKE THAT?" And there comes Hoseok. He hits the side of Jimin's head, causing Jimin to rub it with a sorry look on his face.

Namjoon and Jungkook follow after, each with a disappointed look on their faces.

"Aigoo, I'm sorry Hyungs." Jimin looks down from their piercing glares, ashamed.

"Yah, I'm sorry too." You lower my head in shame alongside Jimin.

You and Jimin follow the others out, looking like two kids who have been reprimanded for stealing the cookies by their parents. You silently say goodbye to the puppies, hoping you'll get to see them again soon.

All bad behaviour seems to be forgotten in the car journey back home, and everyone is playing around again. It shows just how close they must be, to act as if they weren't in a disagreement just a moment ago.

You end up falling asleep, dreaming of puppies, the colour yellow, and someone's smile that you can't bring yourself to name. That was a pretty good first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: wow this is my longest chapter yet lol, 1980 words!! It took me the whole evening lmao. It's feels so good to write again, and I'm sorry to the tiny amount that actually read my work that I've been so inactive, school stuff uno. Also, the new album is a bOP, Magic Shop is my fave, athough anpanman is my national anthem, love u guyssss


End file.
